Una Noche Inolvidable
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Spider-Man está aburrido de tener que hacer guardia en la Mansión de los Avengers. Al menos hasta que su novia Miss Marvel llega para distraerlo con una noche de amantes. ADVERTENCIA: Escenas para Adultos. Peter/Carol - Spidey/Miss Marvel. Mención de Peter/Gwen y Peter/MJ. One Shot. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, bienevnidos a esta nueva historia. En esta ocasión es un One Shot con lemon entre mi personaje favorito, Spider-Man y uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos de Marvel, Miss Marvel y quien irónicamente los disfruto como parejas. Una lástima que no permitieran a Brian Reed explorar más una posible relación entre ellos.**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo, no los aburro más.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Una Noche Inolvidable"**

_Avengers fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

Creado y Finalizado: 22/08/2014.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man y Miss Marvel no me pertenecen. Solo lo hace el argumento de este One Shot.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**A**burrido.

Peter Parker no encontró nada mejor que ver televisión en la mansión de los Avengers.

No era su idea pero le tocaba guardia.

Se suponía que Luke Cage lo acompañaría esa noche pero Jessica lo llamó de emergencia por la beba y ahora se quedó solo.

En fin. A veces estas cosas pasaban. Solo que desearía que por alguna vez algo interesante le ocurriese mientras estaba en la mansión.

Sin embargo, como si alguna fuerza superior –No, Thor no cuenta- su plegaría fue escuchada y el milagro ocurrió.

"_¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato?"._

Peter se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz femenina que ingresaba a la sala principal de la mansión pero se puso contento al enterarse que era su novia.

Desde hacía más o menos un año que Peter Parker y Carol Danvers entablaron una relación.

A Peter le gustaba la actitud de ella y como no tenía que preocuparse por su seguridad.

A Carol le encantaba como la hacía reir y definitivamente su inteligencia.

El sexo era bueno. Tardaron unos tres meses hasta intimar pero valió la pena esperar.

Desde ese momento, ambos no podían quitarse las manos de encima.

Jennifer bromeaba a menudo sobre ello pero Carol sospechaba que estaba celosa, en especial tras el fracaso de su matrimonio con John Jameson.

Desde la muerte de Gwen, Peter se había sentido inseguro acerca de entablar otra relación. Que Mary Jane Watson, la mujer a la que pensaba proponer matrimonio, quedase paralítica en las piernas gracias a un ataque de Alistair Smyther, tampoco le había ayudado.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba con ella. Una de las más famosas heroínas que existen.

La parte nerd de él, no podía dejar de estar exuberante por ello. Si tan solo Flash Thompson y esa zorra de Sally Avril pudiesen verlo ahora.

En fin. Peter Parker, como Spider-Man y como científico de Tri-Corp tenía cosas más importantes que hacer pero ahora que su novia había decidido acompañarlo, se podía decir que le apetecía una noche picante.

"_Me alegra que hayas venido. Esto estaba bastante aburrido"._

"_Eso pensé cuando Luke me llamó"._

"_Supongo que tendré que agradecerle"._

"_Probablemente, pero en estos momentos, deberías estar concentrado en tu novio, ¿no crees?_

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Carol se acercó a Peter pero no sin arrojar el control remoto lejos, para luego ponerse sobre sus piernas y tras removerle la máscara, besarlo profundamente.

Batallaron con sus lenguas por unos segundos pero se podía notar la pasión y el deseo por el otro.

Carol no perdió tiempo y tras separar sus labios con los de Peter, decidió desvestirse.

Al menos la parte superior de su traje de Miss Marvel.

Peter observó lujuriosamente el cuerpo desnudo de su novia. Ella estaba hermosa.

Carol no dijo nada pero sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Peter se acercó nuevamente a ella y tomó con sus manos los senos de la rubia para apretarlos.

Carol soltó un gemido. Ella era muy sensible en los senos y el encantaba cada vez que Peter los apretaba. Por ello, es que él usualmente empezaba de esa manera.

Peter tomó entonces el seno derecho de Carol y comenzó a succionarlo.

Intercambiaba las succiones con lenguetazos por todo el seno y cada vez más rápido. Peter sabía que a Carol le gustaba lento al principio.

El gemido que esgrimió Carol por sus carnosos labios, le dieron la pauta que tenían que continuar.

Peter aprovechó quedar desvestirse y quedar en la misma situación que Carol mientras ella se relamía y se toqueteaba los senos en clara alusión a lo excitaba que se encontraba.

Carol y Peter volvieron a besarse. Esta vez duraron casi un minuto.

"_Creo que eso estuvo bien para empezar. Tal vez ahora podemos ir por el plato principal"._

"_Me encanta esa idea"._

"_Por eso lo dije. ¿Qué te parece la habitación de Tony?"._

"_Mejor todavía"._

Sin mediar más palabras, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a la habitación para disfrutar del resto de la noche.

Allí no perdieron más tiempo.

Carol se arrojó sobre la cama esperando que su amante se abalance sobre ella luego.

Peter se quitó lo que restaba de ropa.

Ella estaba cada vez más excitada. Sobretodo cuando él le quitaba el resto de la ropa poco a poco.

Luego introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina y comenzó a frotarla lentamente.

Carol gimió.

Peter sonrió por sus acciones.

Ella estaba lista.

Peter abrió un poco las piernas de Carol.

La miró. Ella le asintió con la cabeza.

Se colocó en posición e ingresó su pene dentro del cuerpo femenino.

Carol solo soltó un leve quejido por la introducción.

Peter comenzó a embestirla. Lento al principio ya que no quería lastimarla.

Carol tomó con sus brazos a Peter en la espalda y arqueaba su espalda en consonancia con el acto.

Ambos soltaban gemidos de placer.

Entre besos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Peter embestía más fuerte y rápido.

Sabía que Carol lo resistiría. Además que le gustaba, una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a ello.

"_Ahhh"._

El brutal gemido que Carol soltó indicaba el momento del orgasmo.

A Peter le preocupaba que ella pudiese quedar embarazada pero también sabía que ella tomaba sus precauciones.

Después de todo lo pasado, en especial con el embarazado místico de Carol, era mejor evitar estos inconvenientes. Al menos por el momento.

Peter y Carol pasarían otros quince minutos realizando el acto sexual y luego finalizarían con un pequeño juego erótico con sus lenguas. Primero en Peter y luego en Carol.

Hasta que finalmente, exhaustos de la primera vez, simplemente se acurrucaban el uno con el otro y se disponían a dormir por el resto de la noche.

A ninguno de los dos les importó si la alarma de los Avengers los llamaba.

Aunque tampoco esperaban que sucediese.

Ellos simplemente querían disfrutar de una noche de amantes.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Si no me equivoco, este es mi primer lemon, así que espero haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias.**

* * *

***Cualquier duda, ya saben, me mandan un mensaje privado.**

* * *

***Mañana sábado, trataré de actualizar alguno de mis otros fanfic.**

* * *

***Saludos. Les deseo un buen fin de semana. Acá en Argentina, estamos disfrutando de una semanita de verano en pleno invierno. Jejeje.**

* * *

***Bueno, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
